Together
by iwrite4you3411
Summary: A musician, a singer, a dancer, a comedian, and 2 actors...all of their careers were shot down and crushed, and they're all at rock bottom. What happens when they all meet and become friends? With the help of eachother, they just might be able to live out their dreams. Possible romances will begin, and a true friendship will be formed. AU. Please, this is better than the summary.


**Together**

**A/N: I know I said to look out for my new story, but I was expecting to upload the first chapter today, but I did! This story isn't Bade centric, but there is still Bade, so don't worry. I'm not used to writing a story centering on all 6 characters, so bear with me, ok? The first 5 chapters will all focus on one character, and how they all meet (well, one chapter is for 2 characters ;)).**

**Chapter 1**

**Andre Harris**

Andre took a deep breath as he rolled over in his bed tiredly. He winced as the sun attempted to blind him. He slowly opened his eyes and squinted as the sun flooded through his window. He yawned and scratched his head as he continued to lie in his bed. He squinted again, glanced at his digital clock, and read the time.

9:38.

"Shit!" He cursed as he fled out of bed. He stumbled over his own feet as he ran across his room. He had a meeting with the manager of Starr Record Deals at 10:00. He stripped out of his pajamas and tossed them on his bathroom floor. He tripped into the shower and twisted the handle quickly and looked up at the showerhead. He quickly regretted it as hot water sprayed out and hit his face. He yelled out and turned off the water. He took a deep breath and turned it on again to a warmer temperature.

Once he was done showering, he did his hair and got dressed. He brushed his teeth and looked himself over. He shoved his wallet in his pocket and grabbed his demo CD. He glanced at the clock, 9:51. If he took a cab, he'd be there right on time…but he didn't have any money, so he would have to run. He ran out of his apartment, locking the door behind him, and down the stairs. He ran out of the apartment building and onto the sidewalk of the one and only, New York City.

The frigid air instantly met his skin, making him shiver. He had forgotten about the winter air, but he didn't care right then, he cared about getting to his meeting on time. He barely even noticed the tiny flakes of snow falling from the sky. It was December 18th. A week away from Christmas. New York never looked prettier. The Christmas lights lit up the city beautifully. Not even that was enough to distract Andre from his main objective. Once he arrived at the building, he glanced at his watch.

10:01.

He cursed under his breath and ran up to the front desk. A middle aged woman sat at the front desk typing someone on her computer. Her name tag read Denise. "Can I help you?" Denise asked as Andre breathed heavily in front of her.

"My name is Andre Harris, I'm here to see Horace Starr for a possible record deal," he explained.

"You mean your appointment that started 2 minutes ago?" She asked coldly.

Andre swallowed nervously and nodded, "Yes, I'm sorry," he muttered.

"He's on the top floor, floor 31, room 193," she informed him as she looked at him over her glasses.

"Thank you," he nodded as he jogged over to the elevator right before it closed. He pressed the 31 button and sighed. He glanced over at the other person occupying the elevator. It was a woman about his age. Her blonde hair was pulled into high ponytail. Her women's suit hugged her perfect curves, and her ruby red lips formed into a smirk once she caught him staring at her.

"You seeing Starr?" She asked.

Andre nodded, "Yeah," he replied.

She scoffed, "Good luck with that," she replied sarcastically.

"Why would you say it like that?" Andre quizzed.

"He's pretty harsh, brace yourself," she nodded as the elevator stopped and she got out.

Andre took a deep breath and watched the elevator doors close. Once it got to the top floor, it stopped and he felt his heart racing. He went to room 193 and walked in. "Um, hi Mr. Starr, my name is Andre Harris," Andre introduced himself.

"You're late," he noted as he scribbled something on his purple notepad.

"I know, I'm sorry. I promise you, I'm usually never late for anything. I'm very punctual, I swear," he pleaded.

"Your demo, Mr. Harris?" He asked harshly.

Andre nodded and handed him his CD. Andre took a seat and took a deep breath. He watched as Starr put the CD in his CD player and put the large headphones on his head. Andre drummed his fingers on the glass table as his heart raced. Starr's expression didn't change at all he as he watched him. About 3 and half minutes passed by before Starr took off his headphones and folded his hands over one another.

Andre swallowed, "So, did you like it?" He asked nervously.

"I'm going to be honest with you kid…" he stated coldly.

Andre looked at him with worry.

"If I were you, I would stop trying to write songs. That was the worst 3 and half minutes of my life. That song was terrible, I would consider a new career Mr. Harris. Thank you, for wasting my life," he remarked snidely as he stood up and walked out of the room.

Andre felt sick to his stomach. He literally felt like throwing up all over. He slowly stood up and grabbed his demo CD. He scratched his forehead awkwardly before walking towards the door. He stopped in his tracks and glanced at the trash can before throwing the CD in carelessly. He walked out of the room and back to the elevator.

Blonde Ponytail was in the elevator as well when Andre got back in.

"I take it that it didn't go well," she stated.

Andre's answer didn't even pass as English…or any language at that.

"Hey, it's gonna be ok…" she coaxed.

Andre looked towards her, "_No_, it's _not_ gonna be ok. Music means everything to me, and one of the best music artists in New York just said I should stop making music because I suck," he ranted angrily.

"I'm sorry about that," he stated.

"Yeah, whatever," he grumbled as the elevator halted and the doors opened.

He walked out and walked out of the building into the frigid cold. He wasn't even fazed at the snow falling on him, he was too depressed to care. People pushed past him, careless or frantic.

His eyebrows knitted together when he heard something that did make him feel the slightest bit better. He went around the corner and saw a girl, wearing a puffy white winter coat, and a knitted hat, sitting on the steps to his apartment building, playing guitar and singing beautifully. She had long brown, wavy hair, deep chocolate brown eyes, coffee colored skin, and the voice of an angel. She was singing Wide Awake by Katy Perry.

Maybe there was still hope for a good day, Andre thought to himself. He walked up to her and reached in his pocket. He pulled out a 5 dollar bill and put it in the open guitar case sitting at her feet.

She came to a stop and glanced up at him. She laughed, "That's not what it's there for, but thanks," she stated.

"You have a really nice voice," he informed her.

"Thank you," she replied.

"I'm Andre, by the way," he shrugged.

"Tori," she replied before smiling.

…

**A/N: I know that guy was really harsh, but some people are really harsh. So, that's the first chapter. Did you like it? How will I know if you liked it unless you REVIEW! Yup, I'm gonna be desperate for reviews just like with Noir.**

**3 reviews and I'll update tomorrow :)**


End file.
